1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object, a method, or a manufacturing method. The present invention relates to a process, a machine, manufacture, or a composition of matter. One embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, a light-emitting device, a power storage device, an imaging device, a storage device, a driving method thereof, or a manufacturing method thereof. In particular, one embodiment of the present invention relates to a semiconductor device, a display device, or a light-emitting device each including an oxide semiconductor.
In this specification and the like, a semiconductor device generally means a device that can function by utilizing semiconductor characteristics. A display device, a light-emitting device, a lighting device, an electro-optical device, a semiconductor circuit, and an electronic device include a semiconductor device in some cases.
2. Description of the Related Art
As silicon which is used as a semiconductor of a transistor, either amorphous silicon or polycrystalline silicon is used depending on the purpose. For example, for a transistor included in a large display device, it is preferable to use amorphous silicon, which can be used to form a film on a large substrate with the established technique. For a transistor included in a high-performance display device where a driver circuit and a pixel portion are formed over the same substrate, it is preferable to use polycrystalline silicon, which can be used to form a transistor having a high field-effect mobility. As a method for forming polycrystalline silicon, high-temperature heat treatment or laser light treatment which is performed on amorphous silicon has been known.
In recent years, transistors including oxide semiconductors (typically, an In—Ga—Zn oxide) have been actively developed. The transistors including oxide semiconductors have features different from those of the transistors including amorphous silicon or polycrystalline silicon. For example, a display device for which a transistor including an oxide semiconductor is used is known to have low power consumption.
It is known that a transistor including an oxide semiconductor has an extremely low leakage current in an off state. For example, a low-power-consumption CPU utilizing a characteristic of low leakage current of the transistor including an oxide semiconductor has been disclosed (see Patent Document 1).
For reduction of power consumption by power gating, the transistor including an oxide semiconductor preferably has normally-off electrical characteristics. As a method for making the transistor including an oxide semiconductor have normally-off electrical characteristics by controlling the threshold voltage of the transistor, Patent Document 2 has disclosed a method in which a floating gate is provided in a region overlapping with the oxide semiconductor and negative fixed charge is injected into the floating gate.
An oxide semiconductor can be deposited by a sputtering method or the like, and thus can be used in a transistor included in a large display device. Because a transistor including an oxide semiconductor has high field-effect mobility, a high-performance display device in which a driver circuit and a pixel portion are formed over the same substrate can be obtained. In addition, there is an advantage that capital investment can be reduced because part of production equipment for a transistor including amorphous silicon or a transistor including polycrystalline silicon can be retrofitted and utilized.
Oxide semiconductors have a long history, and in 1985, synthesis of an In—Ga—Zn oxide crystal was reported (see Non-Patent Document 1). Furthermore, in 1995, it was reported that an In—Ga—Zn oxide has a homologous structure and is represented by a composition formula InGaO3(ZnO)m (in is a natural number) (see Non-Patent Document 2).
In 1995, a transistor including an oxide semiconductor was invented, and its electrical characteristics were disclosed (see Patent Document 3).
In 2014, transistors including a crystalline oxide semiconductor were reported (see Non-Patent Documents 3 and 4). The transistors in these reports include a c-axis aligned crystalline oxide semiconductor (CAAC-OS) and thus are capable of mass-production and have excellent electrical characteristics and high reliability.
With miniaturization of an integrated circuit, reduction in the resistance of a wiring layer and increase in the number of layers of the wiring layer have proceeded, and it is necessary to planarize the wiring layer. To achieve these, a damascene method in which a wiring layer is embedded in an interlayer insulating film has been widely used (see Non-patent Document 5).